


Replay

by SummySwan



Category: Mystic Messenger, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Gay, Happy Ending, Hurt, M/M, Multi, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, it's all over the place, kinda threesome, reset theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummySwan/pseuds/SummySwan
Summary: Then it reset.Again.And again.Over and over.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing these characters and I'm not sure what the hell happened here...
> 
>  
> 
> I was gonna scrap it but my friend wanted me to post~3~

The first time it happened he was confused. 

He asked everyone if they remembered about the new member, but they all thought he was he was high on something. It had been strange, he had shrugged it off at first, thinking of it as a bad dream. 

But then 'unknown' was added onto the chat. Strangely, the girl looked the same as she had been in his dream, but her name was different from the first time. She had ended up choosing Yoosung, as it had been in the dream, and they were happy. 

But that was when it happened again.

Time reset.

 

He was confused, when this time, the name was again different. She had a different personality this time, her replies more cruel, yet she flirted with Zen a lot, Jumin extremely annoyed and jealous.

This girl got cut off after a week or so, and it was slightly terrifying, because then she reappeared again, starting over at day one, this time replies nicer and kinder, and she ended up with Yoosung after 11 days.

 

Then it reset.

Again.

And again.

Over and over.

 

He eventually got used to it, in fact the girl even took interest in him every now and then, which he denied almost every single time, sometimes accepting it, seeing how far he could go, what he could do.

But his interests lied somewhere else.

Specifically, Yoosung.

He always was cruel to him by playing pranks, and he always flirted with him, but being rejected quite quickly was how it went everytime. He probably thought that 707 was joking. Yoosung was either talking about Rika or the other brown haired girl, and it was annoying to him.

He played along each time, eventually learning what the others enjoyed hearing, typing out his usual responds, which had been adjusted over time. 

After a while he just became numb. He stopped wondering why it was happening, and stopped questioning it. He stopped going to the "first party" and stayed home, some days he didn't even join in on the app. 

He stopped playing the game, or whatever the fuck it was, only reading, watching blankly as the same exact conversations happened, over and over.

 

He hadn't expected a knock on his door on the evening of the eleventh day.

Grumbling as he got up, the same exact work already finished on his desk, he opened the door, blinking rapidly as Zen and Yoosung stood outside his door, both with matching pouts and worried looks in their eyes.

"...Um?" He questioned.

Zen just wordlessly pushed his way in casually, looking around the wrecked room, which had clothes everywhere, random papers scattered in the place, while Yoosung was covering his nose with a disgusted look.

"You stink, you smell like you haven't showered in months!"

Luciel grumbled, actually thinking about it. When exactly...was the last time he had showered?

His silence spoke volumes, as Yoosung sighed, lifting up a bag filled with food and shampoo...and were those dusters?

"Zen said you never take care of yourself, so we decided to stop by and check up on you." He was actually looking...slightly pissed off. "You don't even know about the new member, you haven't been on the chats at all! Jumin forced his assistant to do background checks on the poor thing!"

Luciel's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, his head lowering shamefully. This had never happened before, they had never come to actually check up on him. Wheels were spinning in his head, but they actually cared, they actually came over to see him-

"S-seven?" Yoosung's voice squeaked, and it was then that he realized tears were streaming down his cheeks.

He didn't know the expression he was wearing, but he was wrapped in a warm embrace quickly. He was actually being pulled downwards, since the other was way shorter, and he timidly wrapped his arms around the other.

"I take it back, you guys are the gayest of the group, not Jumin." Zen snorted.

But Luciel didn't even snap back, or try to resist. He just quietly sniffled, and Zen's expression turned into worry after a moment. His and Yoosung's eyes stared into each other's for a moment, both silently agreeing on something.

 

Yoosung slowly pulled Seven and himself over to the couch, sitting down while the other was still clinging to him, not exactly knowing what to do. Zen just quietly reached over and grabbed the bags out of Yoosung's arms, walking around and picking stuff up.

Zen seemed a little to used to this...almost as if he had done it before.

Yoosung felt as if he had...hugged him before, but he never had, right?

Shaking away his thoughts, he rubbed Seven's back soothingly, trying to get the other to calm down. He laid back on the couch, Seven still clinging to him. Zen was silent the entire time, cleaning up the apartment while Seven's sniffles and soft cries slowly faded away.

Yoosung felt the tight grip that the other had suddenly drop, instead Seven unconsciously nuzzling into his neck, soft breaths near his ear. Yoosung's blush probably went up to his ears, and he could see Zen giving him the 'You're pulling a Jumin' look.

"Has he been like this before?" Yoosung quietly asked, after a couple minutes.

The silver haired man nodded, whispering back, "He can get like this sometimes...I've never seen him fall asleep so easily though."

 

Zen wiped his brow, looking worriedly at the other. Zen, of course, had lived with Seven at one point, so he had seen him get anxiety...but never at that bad of a level. He had never shut down like that in front of anyone, ever. 

He just seemed...broken.

Looking at Seven's sleeping face, he noticed how pale he was, how there was actual black underneath his eyes, his lips cracked, and the way even in his sleep he curled up against the other, arms curling into Yoosung, almost as if he drank in his warmth, shivering slightly.

...When had this started?

Looking around the now mostly cleaned area, he walked over, carefully picking up Seven, cradling him like a princess. He was actually careful for once, as this was a moment to be caring. Yoosung sat up quietly as well, and they looked around for the bedroom.

\---

Luciel woke up, surrounded by warmth, and tried to get up, but the two pairs of arms around him held him down snugly. Squiggling around, he managed to look at the clock, which clearly said 1:07am. He could feel himself actually blink, once and twice.

He must have been dreaming, because it should have reset.

Shaking his head, he stared at it again, and the same numbers flashed. He could feel supposedly Zen pull him back down from behind, arms wrapping around his hips, actually spooning him.

"Mn...stop moving so much...Jumin..." He sleepily mumbled.

His face probably lit up bright red at that, considering the way that his face was tingling...jeez what the hell? He could feel the other tucking him into his muscled body, causing him to blush even more. 

His thoughts probably should have been 'Zen was gay?' 

But that's not what went though his head.

'JUMIN IS THE LITTLE SPOON?!'

Sighing and figuring he was probably hallucinating, or that his eyes were too blurry without his glasses -Actually where were his glasses?- and he was reading it wrong. Although he should have been worried, he was just getting his hopes up again, he figured.

Shutting his eyes was way too easy, but then again he hadn't slept much in a long, long time.

 

Eyes fluttering open, Yoosung was surprised to see Seven and Zen cuddled like little kids...or lovers spooning. Looking down at his attire, he was annoyed to find that he had slept in his casual clothing...and also Seven still reeked. Well, he was cute at least?

Pulling out his phone from his back pocket, he snapped a photo of the two, smirking devilishly as he sent it to Jumin and Jahee, surprised to see two angry emojis sent back in response. Well...maybe they were jealous?

Humming in thought, he looked behind himself, reading that the clock that said it was 10:20am, which was pretty late in the morning. Blinking slowly still, he felt quite...strange. He didn't know how to put it, but it had felt like...this was right.

Looking over at the other two, he smiled softly without realizing it, and he hopped up, looking into the kitchen, (which was connected to the bedroom) seeing if he could make anything. He was dumbfounded to see that the cabinets were completely empty.

"...Seriously?"

 

Zen begrudgingly woke up, to soft, red hair brushing against his forehead, his own face buried into a pale, really soft looking neck- wait what?! 

With Zen accidentally shoving him to the floor on pure impulse, Seven bolted forward, face on the floor, ass in the air, looking dazed.

"What, what's going on?!" He squeaked, quickly sliding his hands over the drawer next to his bed, finding his glasses in a matter of seconds, shoving them on quickly.

A blushing Zen came into focus, and Seven could feel his eyes widen when the events the night before came back to him. He was up in an instant, running though the kitchen, (not seeing Yoosung) and opened his computer quickly, staring at the date.

No fucking way.

There was no way it didn't reset.

He kept staring, but the date stayed the same, and it seemed as if...time had flowed normally. It was day twelve, and it hadn't reset. He pulled up the app on his phone, and yet the chats were...still there. 

It didn't reset.

He was just staring at his phone in shock, a nice smell wafting though the room.

Quiet footsteps thudded behind him, and he whirled around, seeing Yoosung with a pout on his lips, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yea, you seriously need to shower." Yoosung grimaced.

But he didn't care in that moment, because he hopped up, grabbing the other and slamming his lips against him.

"Wha-Seven-" 

Curling his hands though Yoosung's hair, he pressed even deeper against him, because he needed to feel him, he wanted to make sure...that it was real. That this was happening, that this wasn't another dream.

"UHM. OKAY GUYS." Zen snapped, throwing his hands up into the air, seemingly having walked into the room during a...not so great time apparently.

Pulling back, he grabbed Zen and pulled him in for a kiss as well, because fuck it hadn't reset, and well, WHY THE FUCK NOT, he did not care in this moment.

"What the shit?!" Zen smacked Luciel's face with his palm, blushing while the other laughing.

"Oh my-oh my god it didn't reset-" Luciel was choking on laughter, and maybe tears as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. 
> 
> A happy ending.
> 
> I wasn't expecting it either...
> 
>  
> 
> I was actually gonna do angst but then my mind was like 'NAAAAH DUDE WE GOTTA DO FLUFF' so this happened.-----.


End file.
